


Methos' Home for Wayward Youths Banner

by TouchoftheWind



Series: Wayward Youths Banners [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark Angel, Highlander - All Media Types, Leverage, NCIS, White Collar
Genre: Banners & Icons, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TouchoftheWind/pseuds/TouchoftheWind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story banner for the first story in the Wayward Youths series by shadeshifter. The series if a multi-fandom crossover centering around the character of Methos from Highlander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Methos' Home for Wayward Youths Banner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Methos' Home for Wayward Youths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243934) by [shadeshifter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadeshifter/pseuds/shadeshifter). 



[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNyKjDBjywX6RObEZnf22rz9yqa-vJ58xf2ay79rn7YFazPCdoc9xbBUjzS3BI6Ig?key=LU9nZ0hqc1l0aHk2ZFRMNHRPYmU4RnVsQm9lbUt3&source=ctrlq.org)

Large Version: https://photos.app.goo.gl/VI5ZM5lsmu4hMA113


End file.
